guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Grimble (Movie)
Soren: But, aren't you a--? Grimble: A Pure One? No. I hate em. Almost as much as I hate what they've turned me into. - Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Grimble is an elderly male Boreal Owl and a protagonist in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. History ''Before the Movie Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Grimble, like in the books, snatched Gylfie. As Jutt and Jatt mock Gylfie for her size, Grimble seems to stick up for Gylfie, saying that there is something wrong with Jutt's face, as he had been making his so-called "evil stare". Jatt mutters to Jutt that he's upset him up now. As the kidnapped owlets are dropped, Grimble explains where they are and why they are here. The owlets protest, and he calls for silence, with fail. The owlets stop when Nyra appears. Later, as the non-Tyto owlets are lead through the canyons, Grimble is seen in the background, watching the line of owlets. As the owlets go to sleep under the full moon, he checks that they are all asleep. He almost catches Soren and Gylfie awake, but then he walks away. In the morning, all the owlets have been moonblinked apart from Soren and Gylfie, who knew the dangers of sleeping under the full moon. Soren and Gylfie act moonblinked, and because of Gylfie's over exaggerated attempt, Grimble watches them closely and suspiciously. After Soren stumbles away from putting a fleck into the fleck pot, he tells Gylfie that they have to find Kludd and get out of St Aegelious, but they are overheard by Grimble, who takes them away to the pelletorium toward the library. Grimble makes them be quiet as they walk past a Pure One guard. Gylfie trys to make Grimble send them back to the pelletorium, saying that the Pure Ones wouldn't be too happy, but really as she was frightened of Grimble after seeing the skeleton of an owl or bird in the library. Grimble says that they aren't going to be happy if they find out what he's going to do with them, and Gylfie sqeauks in terror, but then he says he is going to teach them to fly. Gylfie lets out a relieved sigh, and Grimble chuckles. He tells Soren and Gylfie about the Pure Ones. Soren asks if he is one, and Grimble says that he hates them and what they have turned him into. He explains that they invaded his home kingdom, and because he fought back they took away his mate and daughter, promising that if he followed orders no harm would come to them, and that he had been doing their dirty work ever since. He teaches them power skills, and pushes them to the limit to perfect their skills. Gylfie protests that her wings wee too short, but Grimble says that they say Lyze of Kiel's wings were short, and that didn't stop him. He says that they have to fly a long way to get to the Guardians, and he explains that they have to fly over the sea of Hoolemere. He says that he would go with them, but he still holds out of the hope of freeing his family. This is all overheard by Nyra, Kludd and two Pure One guards. Soren tries to get Kludd to come with them, but Kludd dosen't move, Grimble urging them to flee. Grimble easily defeats the guards, and as Nyra goes to fight with him, she says that Soren and Gylfie wouldn't get away. They fight until Grimble knocks her to the ground. He starts trying to strangle Nyra, and then he urges to Kludd to follow his brother and Gylfie, as it was his chance to go home. For a moment, Kludd hesitates, and looks as if he will, but then Nyra screeches as him, and he says that he is home. Kludd shrieks at Grimble, distracting him enough for Nyra to fling him off. The move sends Grimble flying, and the impact makes a crushing sound, and his wing appeares to be broken or crippled. Nyra challenges if he'd wound his queen, and he hisses that she isn't his queen, and he knocks over a candle, sending fire between them. Nyra leaps away and throws herself at Soren and Gylfie, but Grimble gets in the way, sending them over a cliff with Soren and Gylfie falling some feet below. Two Pure Ones see Nyra and Grimble fighting, and go to help Nyra, who tries to make them follow Soren and Gylfie. Grimble yells for Soren and Gylfie to go find the guardians, and after he says this, he dies, and Nyra sends him falling toward the canyons below. She and the two Pure Ones chase Soren and Gylfie, but they manage to escape. Later, Nyra says to Kludd that Grimble's death was unfortunate, however, this was probably because he was a hard worker, not because she felt sorry for him. Quotes ''"I'm going to teach you to fly..... you can breath now." - Grimble to Soren and Gylfie in "Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole". Nyra: Would you wound your queen, Grimble? Grimble: You're not my queen! - After Grimble attacks Nyra "GO! Go tell the Guardians!"- Grimble's last words before his death. Gallery Th6y7l8uhw2l28ng0s3b.jpg|At the time when his family was captured Legb.png|After his feathers were dyed Grimble.png|Grimble about to teach Soren & Gylfie to fly Grimble's Mate and Owlet.png|Grimble's family captured GrimbleOwlsofGahooleCap.png Undyed_grimble.jpg|Grimble before his feathers were dyed Category:Characters from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists